Betrayal
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: The full story on the day Colress betrayed me an fractured my emotions. From this experience I've learned to not completely trust anyone. The pain I felt from Colress's betrayal is STILL there and it won't stop hurting! If only Colress died a horrible death in generation 5 and NEVER appeared in generation 7! I hate him for what he did to me! That's all I need to justify how I feel!


Betrayal

October 2012, six years ago, during my battles against Team Plasma, a man named Colress befriended me, wishing to understand the potential of Pokemon and trainers, and even disagreeing with the villainous team's methods of liberating Pokemon from humankind. He seemed like a friend to me and helped clear paths for me a couple of times so I could proceed with my journey. However, during the final battle against Team Plasma, things changed when I warped to the control room of the Plasma Frigate. To my surprise, Colress was there.

"Colress? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Welcome! I was asked by an acquaintance to help with his research." Colress greeted.

"Research?" I questioned, confused.

"What I desire is to bring out the entirety in Pokemon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don't care what it takes!" he claimed.

"What…what are you talking about?" I inquired, getting a bad feeling of what's happened.

As Colress walks a few steps forward, he continues with his rambling.

"If it means strength must be brought out by interactions between Pokemon and trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma's, and force out all of the Pokemon's power, then so be it! And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it…"

I was silent as I began to realize what had happened as Colress walked down the stairs.

"That aside! The reason I have been traveling all over Unova, and battling many Pokemon trainers is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokemon. In that respect, you've done an amazing job. Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! If you're ready, come at me!"

I remained silent after everything became clear to me now, but somehow, I began to speak.

"Colress… Colress... how… How could you?"

I felt sadness, but no tears, I felt pain, but no anger, I felt emotionally fractured, because I was betrayed. Because Colress had betrayed me…

"Could what?" Colress asked.

"You…" I continued. "You pretended to be my friend… And then… And then you betrayed me…"

"It's just research, nothing personal." He claimed.

As I had nothing more to say, Colress adjusted his glasses as he prepared for battle.

"It looks like you're ready then! Ok! Let us begin!"

As the battle began, Dragonbolt, my Therian Form Thundurus, was the first to see the blank expression on my face. He tried to snap me out of it, even by waving his hand in front of me, but no response. He then turned his attention to Colress who was the cause, and began attacking one of his Pokemon. Soon the rest of my Pokemon saw what Colress did to me, wanting to get back at him, but when my Flygon, Hyperstar, saw me, he became angry, so angry, that after taking down Colress's last Pokemon, he slammed him to the ground, hoisted him up by the neck, and began squeezing hard.

"You cold-hearted bastard! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hyperstar roared angrily in Pokemon language.

The situation made me regain my senses, as I didn't want murder on the hands of my Pokemon, especially Hyperstar's.

"Hyperstar, enough!" I commanded, but he didn't listen as he continued strangling Colress to death.

"Hyperstar! Let him go!" I ordered one last time.

This time, Hyperstar released Colress who began gasping for air. Afraid of what happened, and more importantly, afraid of Hyperstar, Colress got up and ran out as fast as he could, but that didn't matter to me as I faced Hyperstar.

"What were you thinking!?" I asked. "I know what Colress did was unforgivable, but you can't just kill him for it!"

I returned Hyperstar to his Pokeball before resuming my battle with Team Plasma.

Things got hectic when I encountered Ghetsis with Kyurem under his control. He tried to kill me, but N and Reshiram managed to stop Kyurem's attack. They then prepared to face Kyurem, but that's exactly what Ghetsis was planning. He used the DNA Splicer to have Kyurem subdue Reshiram, turning it back into the Light Stone. Kyurem then absorbed it, turning into White Kyurem. With no choice, I battled the fused Pokemon, defeating it, and separating it back into Reshiram and Kyurem. As Kyurem fled, Ghetsis became outraged and tried to get rid of me himself. After Hyperstar defeated his last Pokemon, he then rushed Ghetsis.

"Hyperstar! No!" I called out, but it was too late.

Hyperstar sunk his claws deep into Ghetsis's chest, goring him for using Colress to betray me and for trying to kill me. This shocked me, N, and Reshiram. Hyperstar's claws became permanently stained with Ghetsis's blood as they were taken out.

"You! YOU! YOU BLOODTHIRSTY BASTARD!" Ghetsis yelled in anger before collapsing unconscious.

A member of the Shadow Traid appeared only to witness the carnage.

"Lord Ghetsis!" he shouted as he picked up the bloodied body of his wounded master.

"Look what you've done you monster! You will pay!" he swore to Hyperstar before disappearing.

Though afraid, but wanting to know why a trainer's Pokemon would do such a thing, N slowly approached Hyperstar, motioning a hand towards him.

"Why? Why did you, no, how could you, do something like this?"

Hyperstar swatted away N's hand and hissed "Because Ghetsis used Colress to betray my trainer!"

Scared of being another victim of Hyperstar's anger, N quickly got on Reshiram who took off in a hurry. The incident left a scar of fear on Team Plasma that would never fade.


End file.
